It's Not All Rainbows And Unicorns
by spnursi
Summary: A love story between Mari Takahashi and Matt Sohinki from Smosh Games. Like every love story, it has its ups and down. Come along on the journey of Marhinki's soon to be relationship!
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S NOT ALL RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS**

**MARI'S POV**

Since I was still pretty exhausted from the flight, I only put my hair in a messy ponytail. I peeked in the mirror and was surprised. I have never looked more horrible. My eyes were slightly red, my cheeks puffy and my lips dry. Going out like this wouldn't fool anybody. I tried covering it with make-up, it did help a little, but I still didn't look like the "real Mari". Despite my horrible shape I had to take off and shoot some videos. And if I'm honest I really missed the guys. At least they'll put a smile on my face.

While I was driving to the Smosh HQ it started to rain. Yay, now the weather is compatible with my mood. I know I shouldn't be sad. Every end is a new beginning. At least that's what everyone says.  
I've always loved the rain. It calmed me down. Though this time I couldn't stop thinking and sadly, I got lost in memories.  
Every time it was raining I would wear one of his soft hoodies and he would put his arms around me. We watched silly movies, mostly comedies, we just lay there until one of us fell asleep. Usually, it was me. I've always felt safe around him, like no one would harm me. And I was absolutely sure no one would. But in the end, he did.  
Looking back like this makes me think if I ever truly loved him, and vice versa. Of course I was in love with him, it was like he put a spell on me. But I wasn't sure anymore. I think we used each other for affection and the feeling of being loved. I wish I would have seen it earlier, not now. Saying all this makes it look like I don't give a fuck about him, or our relationship. But actually I am very hurt. Losing someone that has been a part of your life for years is like losing a part of yourself. I am afraid nobody can fill in the hole he left. Well, of course someone will, but I'm not that hopeful. I had break ups before, but nothing was ever like this. I've never had such an intimate and caring relationship, but not it doesn't seem real. Like we pretended to be someone else the entire time we've been together. And I don't want to pretend to be someone I'm not. I want to be with someone who will accept me the way I am.  
Good luck with that, Mari.

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

It was still raining as Mari pulled in to the Smosh HQ parking lot. There weren't many cars outside, just a few. When Mari got out of the car she looked up. The sky was pretty grey, but slowly the sun was showing.

"A rainbow is coming," she said to herself while looking up.

She was right. Maybe that meant things are going to get better. After the rain the sun always shines. That meant for Mari to look at life more optimistic. And she did, kind of. All she wanted was to be happy, and she will be! At least today. After some time she is about to see the boys again and let's say, her heart was dancing from excitement. But that confused her. Of course she was happy to see them again, but she didn't react that reaction. Maybe that just meant something good is going to happen.

"It better," Mari mumbled to herself.

After about two minutes of walking she finally reached the door. Before entering she closed her umbrella. But it wasn't normal umbrella. It was yellow with Pikachu's face on it. The yellow shone so bright, you could sometimes see it in the dark. She loved it. It was a gift from the Smosh boys for her birthday. Every time she looked at it she smiled and thought of how happy she was every time it started to rain. She loved it just because of the umbrella. She loved going on long walks, just showing it off to the whole wide world.  
Thinking about it she smiled and stepped in to the building with a bright smile plastered on her face.  
She put her umbrella where the others were and recognized some of them.  
She cleaned her shoes and happily walked to the game room. To be honest she didn't walk, she practically ran there.  
When she finally reached the door she stopped and just stood there. In her mind she saw all of their faces, smiling and laughing. Anthony, with his bright grin, laughing like a child. Joven with his unique walrus laugh that was burned into her memory. Ian with his manly laugh, that was in conflict with his personality. Lasercorn with his rather reserved shy laugh, but when he found something really funny, he laughed hard. And then there was Matt. He has the shiest smile. He had one of this smiles that made your heart warm. You did not know why, but it just did. And Mari couldn't wait to see him smile, it would make her feel better instantly.

"Maybe it's selfish thinking like that, but I need it."

Little did she know, his smile was not everything what she needed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Mari grabbed the door handle and pushed it down. She opened the door and was rather confused. She expected to see her friend's faces. But she didn't see anything. Everything was so dark and quiet, like in a spook house.  
She knew that the light switch was on the left side so she streched her left arm and serached for it. After some waving through the air she finally felt it. She turned it on and light filled the room.  
What followed was clearly not what she has expected.

"Bakku kangei!" Everyone screamed of the top of their lungs.

Mari was shocked. She was frozen. It was like she forgot how to function properly. Her mouth fell open and slowly tears started falling down her cheeks. For the first time in some time, she was crying tears of joy.  
She actually let out a little scream. When she realized what was going on she put her arms in the air and ran toward her favorite people. Everyone was there. Anthony, Kalel, Joven, Lasercorn, Ian, Sohinki and even Ian's girlfriend Melanie.  
She closed her eyes and ran to the small group of people. She didn't look at the floor, that's why she didn't see something lying there. As the result she tripped and if it wasn't for Sohinki she would have fallen.  
Thankfully Sohinki got fast reflexes, god know why though. He doesn't really play any sports, maybe all those games actually paid off.  
So instead of falling Mari landed in Matt's arms. If you were a person just watching them it would seem as the most awkward hug ever.  
Sohinki was holding her tight and pulled her up from mid-air, when they were both standing, he didn't let go.  
Nobody in the room thought of that incident of something weird or awkward so they just joined in on the hug.  
They finally had their Mari back.

**SOHINKI'S POV**

Great, now everyone is joining in and it looks like a big ass gay hug. That was not what I wanted it to be. But still, I was the one holding Mari. For the first time ever I could smell her. Not the weird way of smelling. I just wanted something to remember her for.  
She smelled pretty good actually, not that I expected her to smell awful. But she just surprises me, day by day.  
Over the past year I have gotten to know her pretty good, but she seemed different today. I don't know what it is but something is up. Usually she's not that emotional, it was pretty weird to see her cry because of a surprise party. But okay, if she's happy, I'm happy.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Guuuys, I can't breathe. Let me go!" Mari murmured as loudly as she could while six bodies were hugging her tightly.  
She didn't want to let go, but she was breathing hard and it was getting pretty hot.

"Okay, okay, hug is being aborted," Joven said while laughing. He was said breaking the hug. He was a hugger.

"So, Mari. I guess we could say the surprise was a success?" Ian said while putting an arm around his girlfriend's waist. She smiled at him and he instantly smiled back.

"Um, hell yeah! It's the best thing ever! I'm surprised how all of you kept quiet. Yes Joven, I mean you."  
And she was telling the truth. The surprise couldn't be better. She wiped the last tear of her cheek and smiled widely. Seeing their faces made her plain happy. But the party wasn't the biggest surprise. She was surprised how Matt held her. How safe she felt. It somewhat reminded her of Peter, how she felt in his arms. But it was different. Very different. Though she couldn't tell what it was. She decided not to worry about it and just go with it, enjoy the party as much as she can.

Joven was offended for a second, but then just laughed it off. He knew it was true so he just went with it.

"Thank you guys so much, though. I've really missed you all. So what are we doing today?" Mari said excited. She looked around the room to see if anyone changed. No one did. They were all the same, plain happy. When she looked at Sohinki he was already staring. It startled her, she didn't know exactly how to react, so she smiled.  
There are a lot of different ways people react to a smile. Some smile back with a slight smile, some with a big grin. Some just nod and act like nothing had happened.  
Sohinki did none of it. He flushed and looked away. Mari was surprised sine she didn't expect _that_ reaction, but she thought it was cute.

"Oh Sohinki, always so shy." she said to herself and smiled a little inside.

What she didn't see was Sohinki's grin as he moved his head away. He didn't want her to notice how happy she makes him. So he decided to hide it. At least for a while.

"Well.. You, Melanie and I are going to the mall. We'll just look at some clothes and things like that so that the men have some time for them. And then we'll meet up somewhere and go out or something. Is that okay with you Mari?" Kalel responded with one of the sweetest voices you'll ever hear. She knew exactly how to make people do what she wanted, you could see that with Anthony. He was pudding in her hands. But in a good way.

Of course it was okay with Mari. She needed some girl time and Kalel and Mel were the right people to be with. So they made a plan and decided to split up.

**MARI'S POV**

As we were walking towards Kalel's car I was laughing hysterically. Mel was talking about how Ian and Anthony prank called someone the other day and it was hilarious. She even tried to imitate Ian and she actually nailed it. I actually felt a little tear coming up, and I rarely cry because of a joke.

I missed those two so much. They are like my sisters. When we were on the highway driving to the mall our favorite Taylor Swift came on. Mel and I didn't really like her but Kalel was crazy about her, that's why she made us listen to her album over and over again, until we knew all the lyrics. And it became a tradition. Every time we drove somewhere we would listen to Taylor, and I have to add sing really loud and miss every note possible.

The shopping was amazing. It really distracted me from life and I enjoyed it so much. I've bought a lot of clothes and some games. We decided to stop for coffee. And I knew I had to tell them. Sooner or later. I went with sooner.

Mel and I sat down at a table in Starbucks and Kalel went for our coffee.  
We didn't talk much because Mel was on her phone texting Ian. Ian is so lucky. With Mel it's like winning the lottery. She was perfect. She was everything I wanted to be. I don't mean it in a jealous way, no, not at all. I admire her confidence and how beautiful she is. I always told her that, how pretty she is.

When Kalel came back Mel dropped the phone in her purse and we started talking and sipping our coffee.

"Since we have all the time in the world, tell us how the trip was. You sure have plenty of adventures to tell us about. And believe me when I tell you we want to know everything. Every detail there is." Kalel looked very determined saying this. I wanted to dodge the question but I knew I couldn't shake her of, not with Mel by her side.

"The trip was awesome. Japan is such a beautiful country. And, oh my god, the stores are amazing! They have things you wouldn't even imagine. But I have something to tell you guys. It's not about the trip.. It's.. It's about Peter." I trailed off.

'Pull yourself together Mari! You can tell them. They'll understand..' I had to motivate myself. Somehow it's always worked.

I could see the disbelief in their eyes. They knew what I wanted to say, but they didn't want to believe it. I know how they felt. I didn't want to believe it either..

"It's okay Mari. Don't worry about it. You have us, you know. We'll cheer you up anytime you need us." Kalel said and put her hand on mine. She squeezed it lightly. It was a sign of comfort. She then looked at Mel, I haven't seen her with such worry in her eyes.

"Mari.. Do you mind telling us what happened?" said Mel and took a sip of her coffee. She looked at Kalel and then at me. Her eyes were sparkling and they made me feel better.

I love them both so much.

"It's not a long story. When we were in Japan everything was so perfect. We had a really great time. He didn't seem distant, not at all. But then on the flight back he didn't even talk to me. I think he pretended to sleep. Later on, when we were in the States he said we needed to talk. We went to get coffee. I knew something was up. I'm not stupid. But I was totally shocked at what he said to me. He said that we won't work out. That we are too different and he just didn't feel happy anymore. He wanted to see in Japan if the 'spark' was still there. To him, it wasn't. And that's it. That's how he broke up with me."  
I thought I was going to cry when I told someone about it. But I didn't. It did hurt talking about it, even thinking did. But at the same time it did good. I felt like a huge burden left my shoulders.

"But don't worry guys. I feel okay. I thought it's going to be worse. Like a lot worse. But thanks to you I feel a lot better. You helped me even though none of you knew about it. I'm going to be hurt for a little while but it's okay. I will survive."

Kalel and Mel looked a little shocked. They looked at each other and then smiled. They both took my one of my hands and squeezed it really hard. I just couldn't be sad with them around. Their warmth just lit up my heart like a huge fire.

"As long as you feel happy it's okay with us. And that douche bag didn't deserve you and believe me, he was talking total bullshit. You'll find someone better. And if you want, we'll help you with it." Mel said with a huge grin all over her pretty face.

"Totally!" agreed Kalel and stood up. She hugged me really tight. Not long after Mel joined in. Right now they were all that mattered.

'Who knows, maybe prince charming riding a unicorn pooping rainbows is closer than I think.'


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

While the girls were discussing love problems at coffee, the boys were planning part two of Mari's surprise party.  
They went shopping for party supplies and food. Sohinki and Laser were on food duty. That meant bringing all of Mari's favorite foods. Nobody wanted to do that, but Sohinki for some reason volunteered, saying he knows what Mari likes. And Lasercorn tagged along since he didn't want to do any extra physical activity.

The weather actually cleared up. The streets were still pretty wet though.  
The music in Laser's car was blasting. He had pretty good speakers which made driving pretty enjoyable. Laser and Sohinki did a little dance while driving, it was sort of a routine already, just making silly poses in the car and laughing really hard.

After a while they calmed down and drove on normally. Though something has changed. Sohinki seemed different. Very serious. You know how you can see how people feel when you look them in the eyes. Like the sudden tension when you know they're thinking about something. Thinking about something very important.

"Umm, David..?" asked Sohinki carefully.

"Yeah?"

"Did Mari seem to you, I don't know, different?"

"What do you mean?"

"It was just how her face looked like. Her eyes looked sadder. I've got a strange feeling like something happened." said Sohinki with a very worried expression. He was looking out of the window while talking. It was like he didn't want Laser to see his face.

"I don't know, man. She looked the same to me. Are you really that worried?" said David and looked kind of shocked at Sohinki.

"Um, I guess. She's a friend after all." said Matt a little shy.

"Sohinki, are you not telling me something?" asked Laser with a rather bright grin on his face.

"You know Matt, I know I act immature sometimes, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. I noticed how sad you were when she was gone and how your face lit up when you saw her again. And now that, you worrying about probably nothing, just because you think she looked sad. You like her, huh?"

Sohinki was all red now. He smiled a little and turned to David.

"Yeah, I like her. And I don't want her to get hurt."

" Our little Matty is in love. Let's hope you won't stay single for long." said Lasercorn, now full on grinning.  
He liked teasing Matt like that. He wasn't used to Sohinki having a love interest. Especially not Mari. He liked the thought of it though.

"Stop it Laser! It's not gonna happen anyway. And don't tell anyone. Let's just enjoy the party today."

So they drove off. They were driving in quiet for some time. Just letting the sudden burst of feelings sink in.  
But then Laser started to joke around again and the car was filled with laugher and music.

**SOHINKI'S POV**

She was beautiful as she walked in. Not that She-Wears-A-Lot-Of-MakeUp-And-Wears-Really-Short-D resses kind of beautiful. Her glow was slowly coming back. Second by second. I could see she wasn't really happy, but I knew she had a great time with us. She loved us. _As friends. _  
Anyway, I decided to let her be. I wanted her to enjoy the party to the fullest.  
If I could only remember her face forever, as she walked in the room. You could see her joy actually sparkling in her eyes. I didn't want it to end.

The whole Mari's super awesome surprise party (that's what Anthony called it) plan was to give Mari everything she loved most. And we decided to film a special edition of GameBang. We even bought one of Mari's favorite games, a Dragon Ball game. And no, it's not the kinect one.

But first we just sat down and ate something. I think Laser and I did a pretty great job picking up the food. Mari seemed to love it.  
We were all sitting at Kalel and Anthony's big dinner table, which they hardly ever used. Mari sat at the head of the table, Ian even bought her a crown with Hello Kitty on it. It looked really cute on her.

'God, Sohinki, stop thinking like that about her. She has a boyfriend. Just stop.' My inner voice was always right.

I sat next to her. I don't know why, but we always ended up sitting together. It's not like I'm complaining.  
We talked quite a lot too. We laughed a lot. She told me a lot of funny stories and how awesome Japan is.  
I don't know why, but I think that the two of us connect like no one else in the group. I don't know if it's just my mind playing games with me, but it's hard to shake it off.  
The more time I spend with her, the more I want to tell her. But I just can't. I don't want to lose her. And I'm too much of a wuss.

After we finished eating we went to play some games. Joven insisted on playing Just Dance. Seriously, he literally made us play it.  
When it was Joven's turn I went to the kitchen to get something to drink.  
I couldn't stand being there any second longer. I mean, it's funny how he dances but he was starting to strip and I didn't want to lose my eyesight at such a young age.

**MARI'S POV**

I saw Sohinki leaving the living room. I guess watching Joven dance was too much for him. And he looked a little different. He was still laughing like usual and all, but he looked a little down.  
I don't know why, but I just stood up and followed him, kind of on impulse.  
I guess he didn't notice me, since he let out a little shriek as he turned around and saw me. I just laughed a little. Which made Sohinki smile. And blush.

"Joven's dance scarred you for life too?"

"Heh, you bet. I thought it was going to be his normal unattractive dancing, but the strip thing. It made things a lot worse.."

"Yea. Um, Sohinki. Are you all right? You seem a little off." I asked that pretty carefully. I was a little afraid of the answer. I just didn't want to see him sad. He was one of my closest friends, and I didn't want to see him hurt. I would miss his smile too much.

"Yeah, I am actually. I wanted to ask you the same question, though. You seem all happy and stuff, but I know you're hiding something Mari."

Woah, I did not expect that. That really hit me hard. I didn't expect him to notice. Not just yet.  
But I decided to tell him. I knew he wouldn't judge. That he wouldn't tell.

"I, um.. Peter and I broke up."

He was pretty calm when I told him. And I was really glad. I didn't want him to make a scene and be all like "Oh my god, Mari what the hell happened you two were meant to be".

After a couple of seconds he came one step closer. And he _hugged _me.  
He was totally quiet. Completely still. All I could hear was the laughter of the others. And Matt's heartbeat. It calmed me down a lot. Before I told him I thought I was going to cry, but instead, I smiled. And I held him tighter. It just felt so good. It felt so right.

It felt so _real. _


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**MATT'S POV**

It felt like the hug lasted forever. I'm not complaining, though. I loved it. Every second of it.  
I didn't exactly know what to do. Everything happened so fast. I didn't mean to hug her, that wasn't me. But I just did. It was some sort of instinct.

"Hey, Mari. It's all right. I'm here for you. We're all here for you." I said it very quietly, while I was patting her head and back. "I know you're sad and all that but I bet he isn't worth it. Dumping a girl like you is the biggest mistake one can make. Believe me."

As I finished the sentence she looked up. She looked utterly sad, but in a short moment I could see a spark in her eyes. Shortly after that she smiled. Not that big smile, across her whole face, no that little smile, a smile that said thank you. She then closed her eyes and hugged me one more time. I knew she liked it. I knew she felt kind of safe.

"Come, let's go play some Dragon Ball. I'll give you a tissue so you can wipe the tears away."

She murmured a quiet okay in return.  
I looked across the room to see if anyone was looking. Luckily no one was. I didn't want anybody to see Mari that sad. It just wouldn't be fair. And it was our little secret from now on. A secret I'll carry safely in my heart. As long as it's necessary.

We walked away from the kitchen and I held Mari's waist a little so I could help her get out.  
When we walked in to the living room nobody really noticed us since everyone was playing Just Dance.  
We sat on the couch and watched them play. After they were finished we decided to film a special episode of Game Bang. We were all pretty excited. I was just worried about Mari, but I knew she'll keep it together. The game and we are going to cheer her up. She's going to feel better in no time.  
So we started filming and the game was pretty intense. It was actually a pretty good DB game so we were all pretty excited.  
In the final battle were Mari and Anthony but Mari sadly lost. She was close though.  
After the game we just watched a horror movie.  
We decided to watch Paranormal activity, everyone agreed on it actually, they wanted jump scares. And sort of a story.  
So we all sat on the couch, I sat down first. And surprisingly Mari sat next to me. I looked at her, a little surprised, but she just gave me a little shy smile. Since it was already really late, almost everyone already fell asleep. For a while I thought I was the only one up. I was resting my hand on the couch and suddenly someone leaned in to me. It was only Mari but I was taken by surprise. She just murmured if it was okay, her laying on me. Of course I said yes.  
I looked down to her and the light of the TV was flickering on her face. Even in such dark light she was beautiful.

"Sohinki. Can I ask you something?" she said carefully.

I nodded instantly.

"Do you feel sorry for me? Because of the break-up.. Are you acting so nice just because I'm brokenhearted?" I heard it. Something in her voice. It was this little cracking noise. She wasn't sad because of the break up. She was sad because of something else.

"I don't feel sorry for you, Mari. I just don't want to see you sad. Which doesn't mean I want you back with Peter. Not at all. Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure," she whispered and put her head on my lap and curled herself into the blanket.

"I want you to be happy with me."

I could see that she was a little shocked. But her reaction was far from what I was expecting. She just chuckled.

"That's very selfish of you, Matt." she said with a playful voice. She was obviously teasing me.

"It's not. I just want the best for you. What's selfish about that?"

"Because you're happy Peter and I broke up, you silly."

"I am not happy, nor am I sad. I just sad I want you to be happy. And for me, it you were not happy with Peter."

"Why are you so sure about that?"

"I know you Mari. And I know how your eyes look when you're truly happy, and believe me, they looked far from happy."

"I didn't know you notice such things."

"I don't. Just when it's about you."

That's when it happened. That was when I saw that spark again. That spark of happiness and joy. I missed that spark. Her brown eyes were shinning and I loved it. I loved that I was the reason for it. Or at least, what I have said.

**MARI'S POV**

All I could think was to thank him in a way. I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't just say thanks you, it would be pathetic. So I just went with it. I gave him a _kiss. _  
A quick kiss on the mouth. Nothing too much. I didn't want him to lead him on. But a small part of me wanted more though. I just didn't knew yet, that that part would grow bigger.  
I liked Matt a lot. He was special. Not in a bad way. In a very, very good way.

And I am happy to have him.

After the kiss I just slightly smiled at him. He smiled back. It was the most honest smile I have ever seen. It was so beautiful.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now. You don't mind I use your body as a huge pillow?"

Sohinki said no with a huge grin. He put his hand on my hip and stroked it slightly. He was very careful about it. I knew he didn't want to get too close.

I was thinking for a while before I fell asleep. I felt safe in Matt's arms. I felt good. I was happy, and I wasn't thinking about Peter. It sounded a little selfish but it didn't feel like it. It's not like I am using him to feel better, he just makes me feel better. It's hard to explain but I just want him by my side. No matter how it might look like. It's not like I am in love with him though, he just makes me feel some way I've never felt before. And I like it.

I think I should do something about it. Something about our relationship. We've always had a safe space between us. Something was always holding us back. And I want to see how far we can go. I don't want to play with Matt's feelings, no, not at all. I just want to get to know him better, because I think he's hiding a piece of himself. And I want to know the _real Matt. _No matter what.

And I think I know what I need to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Something changed between two members of Smosh Games. Not that any of them noticed, though. You could notice it if you looked close enough, really close.  
It was the small things and gestures that gave it away. The a little too long staring each other in the eyes, Matt's arm resting on Mari's shoulders, the sweet little laughter they always shared.  
It's not like they were together. No. It seemed like they put their friendship to a whole new level. Some would call it a flirtationship. So, flirting only. Though, one of the two wanted more, a lot more. And yes, it was Matt. He was falling deeper in love with Mari day by day. But he couldn't show it, if she would have known that, she wouldn't talk to him. The friendship would be over. Matt was sure of that.  
Mari on the other side wasn't sure how she felt. She knew she liked Matt and didn't want to lose him, but after the break-up she wasn't sure how she felt.  
So she was taking things slow. First, she wanted to get to know Matt. She wanted to be sure before she jumped into a relationship again. She didn't want to be heartbroken again.

But as I said before, she wanted to get to know him better. That's why she thought of a little plan.  
The Smosh Games crew decided on playing some Need For Speed for the next Game Bang. Mari was horrible at NFS. But she knew someone who as really good at it.  
After a long day at the office Mari walked up to Sohinki. He was still sitting in front of the computer so he didn't see her approaching.  
To make him notice, she tapped him on the shoulders.  
Sohinki flinched a little and turned around. When he saw Mari he smiled a little bit.

"Hey, Matt! I've got a big favor I have to ask you."Mari's eyes were sparkling really bright, but maybe it was just the light, who knows.

"For you, anything." Matt replied as casual and not nervous as he could.

"Em, we're playing NFS next week and I suck at it. So I thought I'd ask you to play with me. Since you're an expert."

"Yeah, sure. I've got time all weekend so just call me up." Matt said grinning. He was really excited about it, Mari asked him and not anybody else.

"We have a deal then. Just come to my place tomorrow around eleven or something. We can go eat lunch together or something if you want."

"Sound awesome. I'll bring the games and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Matt. See you tomorrow then."

When she finished the sentence the gave Matt a short side hug so that they faces touched, then she left the room.

Matt was pretty happy. If you were standing next to him you could hear his heart beating really loud. He was actually invited to Mari's house. And they would go have lunch together. Tomorrow would be his first "date" in a long time, that's why he was actually a little scared.  
He wanted to look good for Mari. That's why he decided to do something, he'd never thought of doing.  
He decided to go shopping.

"The things I do for love," he said to himself and took the car keys.

**MATT'S POV**

I have to be crazy. Like, seriously. I don't think this is normal. I am actually trying on clothes. I mean, I do normally too, but this is different. This time, I actually care how I'll look like. And I want to look as good as possible for Mari.  
But I have a small problem. I don't know what the fuck to wear.  
I need help. I don't have any other option than to ask one of the women to work here. I really am desperate.

"Um, ex-excuse me. I need a little help with clothes." Sohinki said and mumbled the sentence out of his mouth.

"Hi, um, sure. What do you need?" the lady said in a shrill voice.

"Well, um. To be honest. I want to impress a girl. But nothing over the top. Some nice jeans and a shirt or something. Nothing glamorous or anything like that."

"I think I know just what you need."

So the lady went across the store and picked some stuff out. I didn't follow her around, I just waited for her to come back.  
She came back really fast. But with a huge pile of clothes.

So, after of about 20 minutes of trying on and discussing my outfits with the lady we found "the one".  
Plain black jeans, a white fitted tee and a black stripped flannel shirt. I looked pretty good, I have to admit. Let's just hope Mari will like the outfit too.  
The shop lady said she will, I hope she wasn't lying.

I was pretty nervous because of tomorrow. It only was a gaming session. But it was with Mari. Which made it a thousand times more special. I've never really been alone with her before. That made it worse.  
What if we won't have anything to talk about?  
What if I can't teach her anything?  
What if she doesn't like me and I ruin our friendship?

I really worry too much. Let's just see what happens. Since it's Mari, the day can only be awesome.

The next morning I woke up because my stomach hurt. It wasn't because I got sick or something, it was because I was fucking nervous!  
It would probably get better when I'm at Mari's but the thought of seeing her made it worse.

So I decided to shower, put my clothes on and just drive to her place.

I pulled in to her driveway and parked my car. My heart was beating really fast.

I slowly walked toward her door and rand the doorbell. I waited for a minute and then she suddenly opened the door.

She looked gorgeous as always. Her hair in a ponytail, jeans hot pants and a white tee from some band, that was partly tucked in her pants.

When she opened the door and saw me I could see how her eyes scanned my new outfit. I saw how surprised she was.

"Wow, Matt. You look really good. Come on in." Before she turned around and went back in, she did something I didn't expect at all. She winked at me. And smiled really bright. And then she slowly turned around and walked in.

As she did that, I knew something. I have to fight for her. She is the one. I really think she is.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6  
MARI'S POV**

I felt rather uncomfortable. Not because of Matt, I was happy because of him. I felt because of uncomfortable because of the clothes I was wearing. It was Saturday and I was in hot pants. I mean, come one, who wears hot pants at home. Anyways, I wore them for him.  
I dressed to impress.

"The games are in the living room. I'm gonna go get some snacks. What do you want to eat?"

I pointed toward the living room while I waited for his respone.

"Um, anything. Just bring me some Coke, please."

"Coming right up" I yelled from the kitchen.

I'm really not a good cook. Seriously, I suck at it. But I spent the whole night making cupcakes. Like literally, the whole night. But at last they kind of turned out okay. I hope Sohinki will like them.

"So, I've got Coke and chocolate cupcakes. I thought that after we're finished we could go get some lunch."

When I entered the room Sohinki instantly looked at me. He always looked at me with a special look, I've never seen before. But I was very happy about it. It made me feel special, too. So in return I gave him the brightest smile I could. He looked happy as I did that.

"The cupcakes look awesome Mari." he said that and took one before I could even put them on the table. It was gone just within seconds. A left out a little giggle at how fast of a eater he was. But I guess, he did that to flatter me. Sweet, thoughtful Sohinki.

"So, uhm. Let's get started?"

"Sure. Just grab your controller and we can begin." Matt said and threw the controller at me.  
If I didn't see him throwing it, it would have hit my face. Luckily, my reflexes were good.

"I guess you're my NFS Master for today."

"Seems like it." He laughed shyly and then we started the game.  
We've played for a couple of hours. Without stopping, actually. I never thought NFS would be so much fun. But I was obviously wrong. Matt and I decided to go get some lunch. Take out, actually. I wanted some Japanese food, while Matt wished for pizza. Oh, the stereotypes, right?  
We took the car to pick up the food. I am always anxious about being alone with someone, because I'm afraid we'll get out of topics to talk about. But with Matt it's different. I know we have plenty of topics to cover and the conversation just flows.  
While we were driving Call Me Maybe came up. At first we just laughed, because we remembered Joven's once-in-a-lifetime performance. But then we burst out singing and I bet a lot of people shot us weird looks because of it.  
We came back to my place an hour later and we instantly started eating since we were both starving from the NFS marathon. And an extra hour or so was still ahead of us. But I was pretty excited for it since Matt was here.  
I almost choked on a sushi roll because of Matt. He told a joke and I couldn't control myself. I just couldn't control my laughter. Matt felt a little bad and worried. But it got better fast so we just laughed it off.  
In the last race of NFS we decided to place a bet. If I win, I choose the movie we have to watch, if Matt wins, he chooses the movie. Luckily the hours of hard training paid off and I actually won. I am a little suspicious that he let me win but who cares.  
I decided on watching Dr Who. I knew Sohinki hasn't seen it yet so I thought, he won't get a better opportunity. At first he wasn't excited or happy about it, but I guess it changed over time.  
It was getting pretty late. It was already seven o' clock. The room was pretty dark too. The curtains were closed so barely any light got in. Some would say it was a pretty romantic atmosphere. At first it really wasn't. But, as I said it was getting late. Matt really got into Dr Who and we already got through 4 episodes. At first we were sitting pretty far away but throughout the episodes we were getting closer and closer. I was explaining the show to Matt since he really didn't know anything about it. At some point my head was resting on his left shoulder. And his arm was around his waist.  
It didn't feel awkward or funny at all. It felt natural.  
"Thanks again for coming. I really needed your help. And it was fun."  
"No problem, Mari. You know I'd do anything for you."  
Well, that was a little unexpected. That's why I raised my head and looked at him.  
Matt looked shocked and embarrassed.  
"Ugh, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I did. But..."  
I knew how he meant it. I knew he didn't think before speaking, though. He didn't to make himself vulnerable. So, I took the opportunity. I mean, if I had the chance, why not.  
_I kissed him._ _On the lips. _

He was shocked at first. I mean, who wouldn't be. Even I was. But he recovered from the shock fast, though. He grabbed my waist and pulled me tight to his body. He was pressing me against his chest. It was like our bodies were meant to be together. They fit perfectly.  
It was the sweetest kiss I ever had. It felt just right.

We stopped after a while. Matt was the first to speak.

"Wow, that was unexpected." he said a little uncomfortable but happy. I could hear that he was smiling.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I just didn't know what else to do." I said a little in defense. Although I knew I didn't need to defend myself. I bet he was thinking about kissing me. He probably was. I just did him a favor. And myself too.

"You don't have to apologize. It was a very pleasant surprise."

"Well, then I am happy. Can you just do me one more favor?" I asked and my deer like brown eyes were probably sparkling a little. Too bad he didn't see it because of the darkness.

"Anything."

"Can you stay over? We could watch Dr Who all night. I just need someone. Well, you, I guess. You make me feel safe."

"As I said. I'd do anything for you." As he said that he put his arms around my waist again. But then he placed a soft kiss on my head. He then began slowly stroking my leg. Those movements made me sleepy. So I was starting to doze off. I didn't want to fall asleep yet. I wanted to enjoy the moment, the feelings a little while longer. But I just couldn't. And in the end I fell asleep in Matt's arms.

But what better way to fall asleep than in the arms of someone who ma


End file.
